Puppy Denial
by Kirinenko
Summary: Una carta de amor acaba con la creación de la "Operación: Hacer que Shouyou se Percate de Kageyama", pero conseguir que Shouyou lo entienda acaba siendo mucho más difícil de lo que todos pensaron que sería, ¡sobre todo considerando que Kageyama no parecía estar ayudando en su propia causa! Kagehina TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Capitulo 1

Autor Original: torikasa

ID: 1456373

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo comenzó con una nota adhesiva.

Cuando Hinata entró a la sala del club de voleibol como un escandaloso y chillando, nadie le hizo caso y siguió con sus asuntos como de costumbre. Pero, cuando el bloqueador de baja estatura comenzó a agitar una nota adhesiva e color azul brillante en el aire, gritando algo acerca de que era de un admirador secreto, los intereses de todos se despertaron de repente y todo el club giró la cabeza para mirar al despreocupado de pelo naranja, sonriéndoles este descaradamente, las expresiones en los rostros del resto del equipo tenían diversos grados de sorpresa.

"Oi, Hinata" Tanaka, sin expresión, con los evidentes celos en su tono firme e inquebrantable "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Si, todos estamos interesados, Shouyou" llegó la voz de Nishinoya en un tono igualmente plano, su voz hirviendo de ira.

"¡Ah!" los brillantes ojos ambarinos de Hinata se iluminaron de emoción mientras miraba la nota adhesiva, entrecerrando los ojos antes el sucio garabato "Es algo difícil de leer, pero creo que dice 'Hinata Shouyou, me gusta estar cerca de ti. Aquí tienes un bollo de carne'. Entonces, hay alguna por aquí, y hay un pájaro mal dibujado en el costado, y creo que hay una mancha roja oscura que parece curry en la esquina inferior derecha por alguna razón… ¡Pero!" el enérgico chico se levantó con orgullo, plantando las palmas de sus manos en sus caderas "¡Esta es mi primera carta de amor y la cuidaré para siempre!"

"Qu… Eso no suena romántico…" a pesar de que Tanaka estaba emanando celos hace apenas un par de segundos, ahora su voz estaba inundada con evidente desilusión. Se acercó al estudiante de grado inferior y arrebató el trozo de papel sucio de las manos del más bajo, escrutando cuidadosamente la totalidad de la nota "¡Esto no tiene ningún encanto femenino para nada!"

Esta vez, fue el turno de Nishinoya de arrebatarle la tan llamada "carta de amor", ignorando los gritos desesperados tras él "Claro, Ryuu… ¡Este papel carece del encanto de una chica! Quien quiera que haya escrito esto, debe de ser un desastre"

"Vamos, muchachos" la suave voz de Sugawara llenó la sala del club, ahora silenciosa mientras quitaba cuidadosamente la nota a Nishinoya, examinando cada detalle en ella "Ah. Siento que reconozco esta letra" le dio unas palmaditas a Hinata cuando el chico de pelo naranja trató de cogerla rápidamente y el estudiante de cabellos grises se acercó a la hermosa manager que estaba sentada al lado de Daichi "Oye, Shimizu. ¿Reconoces esto?"

Sus ojos oscuros miraron el papel azul con una expresión indiferente "Mm. Sí. Eso creo" cogió el papel con su mano, sus dedos repasaron los caracteres horriblemente escritos desparramados sobre el papel, antes de reírse para sus adentros "Ah, esto es interesante"

Pero antes de que nadie pudiese continuar su investigación del admirador secreto de Hinata, el nervioso y frustrado chico robó la nota y, con un fuerte gruñido, deliberadamente fuerte, se alejó de la sala con las manos apretadas, murmurando algo sobre terminar el resto de su bollo de cerdo.

La hermosa chica de cabello oscuro siguió riéndose incluso después de que Hinata se fuese, cubriendo su pequeña boca con sus manos "La letra es de Kageyama"

Sugawara asintió, sabiéndolo totalmente, sus ojos brillando con orgullo en sí mismo ya que sabía que su corazonada era correcta en este caso. Nishinoya y Tanaka estaban rodando por el suelo con un ataque de risa estruendosa, lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas rosadas, sus risas se convirtieron en una tos tensa cuando se agarraron el estómago con dolor. Asahi intentó calmar a los risueños de segundo año, aunque él, por si mismo, estaba experimentando un ataque de pánico por la declaración de la manager y estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no desmayarse.

Daichi, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como signo de su autoridad por encima de los otros, comenzó a crisparse con impaciencia mientras la sala del club de voleibol empezar a ser una molestia para el resto de los clubes que los rodeaban; entonces, con la voz retumbante que pertenecía a alguien que prácticamente había nacido para ser capitán y líder, gritó para que todos se calmaran, y en solo un par de segundos, la habitación nuevamente estaba en silencio, todos sentados obedientemente.

"Ahora" empezó Daichi, cerrando sus ojos "No tenemos ninguna prueba de que fuese realmente la escritura de Kageyama. No deberíamos sacar conclusiones tan rápido. Además…" les lanzó a Tanaka y Nishinoya unas miradas de advertencia "Si realmente es él, espero que todos ustedes respeten su búsqueda del romance con una perspectiva madura. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo algunos asuntos que atender" dicho eso, el severo capitán salió por la puerta, con los hombros tensados hacia arriba y su rostro aun arrugado por la inmadurez de su equipo.

Desafortunadamente, su partida solo permitió una continuación de sus trivialidades juveniles. Sonriendo maliciosamente, Nishinoya golpeó con fuerza con su mano la espalda de Asahi, el cual soltó un grito asustado en respuesta, como un pequeño cachorro reaccionaría al escuchar un rayo.

"Creo que deberíamos ayudarles" concluyó Nishinoya con confianza, y siguió "¡La felicidad de nuestros compañeros es nuestra felicidad, después de todo!"

Frotándose la espalda, los labios de Asahi se estremecieron, retorciéndose los dedos con vergüenza "Uh, no creo que debamos molestarnos con ello. Sería un poco grosero"

"¿Qué tiene de grosero el hacer de Cupido?" Sugawara interviene de repente. Muestra una de sus amplias sonrisas características, recomponiendo su postura para poder mover sus manos mientras habla "Creo que la idea de que Kageyama realmente está enamorado es un poco encantadora. Te hace querer animar a alguien como él, ¿sabéis? Además, creo que es un poco obvio. Desde fuera, siempre veo a Kageyama prestándole mucha más atención a Hinata, incluso fuera de la cancha. Es asombroso lo fácil que puedes ver sus emociones algunas veces, ese Kageyama"

"Y, a juzgar por el modo en que se comporta cerca de él, Kageyama necesitará mucha ayuda externa" siguió Tanaka casi sin interrupción, todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¡que empiece la Operación: Hacer que Shouyou empiece a notar a Kageyama!"


	2. Capitulo 2

Autor Original: torikasa

ID: 1456373

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante el almuerzo, Kageyama normalmente paseaba por la escuela para disfrutar de un poco de paz y tranquilidad, bebiendo despreocupadamente del cartón de leche en sus manos. Hoy, sin embargo, Hinata logró atraparlo y terminó arrastrando a la pobre víctima de cabellos negros a la azotea para almorzar juntos.

Nunca fue alguien que se molestase por cosas triviales, Kageyama nunca había preparado un almuerzo para la escuela, optando por comer su comida cuando llegaba a casa. Cuando el chico de pelo naranja lo llevó a la azotea, inconscientemente esperaba que le dieran comida, su estómago gruñendo más fuerte que los de Tanaka cuando se acercaba demasiado a su manager.

Desafortunadamente, la única cosa que Hinata le dio fue un pequeño trozo cuadrado de papel azul. Estaba muy, muy desinteresado con todo hasta que reconoció la desastrosa escritura y la mancha que aun olía a curry de cerdo, sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa y los bordes de sus orejas se encendieron de la vergüenza.

"No estoy alardeando de esto, Kageyama" dijo Hinata, agitando la nota frente al chico alto. Entonces la rodeó con sus manos como si fuese un pequeño y preciado pájaro, sus ojos brillando de felicidad "Solo quería saber si tienes alguna pista sobre quién escribió esto. No quiero tener muchas esperanzas, ¡pero creo que es una chica bonita con el pelo muy largo!"

Kageyama chupó demasiado su cartón de leche vacío, provocando que se deformara "De verdad que eres un idiota. ¿Por qué alguien querría tener algo que ver contigo?" intentó decir todo con una expresión seria, pero empezando con su pregunta, podía sentir que sus labios habían empezado a temblar, sus palabras sonaron incómodas.

Resoplando, el otro chico dio un paso atrás, profundamente ofendido por las palabras del más alto; pero antes de que pudiese tener la oportunidad de replicar, su conversación fue interrumpida por una risa contenida. Sonidos de pasos largos resonando por la superficie de la azotea, y de repente el sol de Hinata es bloqueado por la conocida forma de Tsukishima Kei.

"Ah, ¿qué están haciendo aquí el rey y el enano?" naturalmente, su voz estaba inundada de sarcasmo, cada palabra era una puñalada molesta para sus compañeros de primer año.

"Deberíamos preguntarte lo mismo" dijo Kageyama sin expresión alguna. Mientras tanto, Hinata estaba escondido detrás del más alto, sacando la lengua como un niño pequeño.

El rubio se burló de sus frivolidades, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Movió sus dedos dentro de sus bolsillos, sintiendo la suave superficie de su móvil con la palma de su mano "Siempre subo aquí. Es relajante y me mantiene lejos de los idiotas" echó un vistazo a los dos antes de apartar los ojos, cuidadosamente alzando sus auriculares sobre su cabeza "Aunque creo que hoy es de mala suerte para mí"

"Estás buscando pelea, ¿verdad?" Hinata intentó poner una voz intimidatoria, pero con sus labios temblando, solo sonaba como un cobarde.

Instintivamente, Kageyama suspiró y se movió frente al inquieto muchacho de pelo naranja, dirigiendo una mirada en dirección a Tsukishima. El rubio arqueó una ceja con curiosidad y miró al chico de cabello oscuro, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro "Eh, ¿está el Rey intentando salvar a su pequeña reina ahora?"

Mientras Hinata miraba alrededor, despistado, preguntando en voz alta donde estaba la llamada reina, el rostro de Kageyama se puso de un rojo brillante y empezó a tartamudear. Tsukishima, con una sonrisa satisfecha y divertida, se despidió del dúo de bichos raros y empezó a bajar las escaleras, las campanas de la escuela sonaban por lo bajo, resonando en sus oídos. Kageyama aún estaba atrapado en su avergonzado aturdimiento, sin inmutarse por la perspectiva de llegar tarde a clase. Por otro lado, Hinata, quien solía ser arrastrado por Kageyama a clase y le regañaba por no llevar nunca a tiempo, empujaba el brazo del chico más alto, mirándolo.

"Hey, Kageyama, ¡llegaremos tarde! ¡Correré contigo a clase!"

El chico de pelo oscuro pareció regresar a la realidad, el sonido de un dulce desafío lo hizo recuperar las energías. Con una sonrisa, preparó su avance y salió, corriendo escaleras abajo y dejando atrás a un estupefacto Hinata. El más pequeño respondió con un "¡Kageyama, ¡tramposo!" antes de empezar a correr escaleras abajo también, ahora detrás del chico más alto.

Todo el tiempo, Tsukishima, el cual estaba parado al pie de las escaleras, miró las espaldas del dúo y asintió con la cabeza "Geez…esos dos…"

"¡No importa, no te preocupes!"

Con una sonrisa tímida, Hinata saltó por la cancha, mirando a su compañero más alto recoger la pelota perdida que no había podido servir adecuadamente. El chico de cabello oscuro miró hacia la pequeña figura, sus ojos azul oscuro cada vez más intensos. Instintivamente, Hinata se preparó para el habitual ataque de Kageyama, preguntándose si Kageyama iría hoy a por su camisa o su cabeza. Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó, y Hinata fu recibido solo con la pelota en sus manos y un corto suspiro de boca del renombrado rey.

Extraño, pensó para sí mismo. Apartó la pregunta de su mente por el momento, dejando el pensamiento en uno de los rincones de su cerebro, y trotó de vuelta a su lugar para practicar otro saque.

Kageyama regresó a las líneas laterales, pasando casualmente junto a Sugawara, el cual le lanzó una mirada de reojo que duró más de lo que debería. Curioso, el colocador más joven echó un vistazo al estudiante de último año, el cual ahora parecía decidido a observar los pobres servicios de Hinata. Pensando que era solo su mente engañándole, Kageyama se dio media vuelta, aunque cuando lo hizo y vio al hiperactivo bloqueador central de pelo naranja con tanta energía corriendo por la cancha otra vez, de repente sintió que simplemente no podía mirar, así que apartó los ojos y miró a un lado, sintiéndose un poco molesto por alguna razón.

Sugawara miró al colocador de nuevo, observando como cada vez que Hinata gritaba algo, Kageyama reaccionaba inmediatamente con un sobresalto de sorpresa, miraba frenéticamente al suelo, volviendo entonces su mirada a un lado, sin siquiera echar un vistazo a su compañero de equipo. Dudaba en decir algo pero un empujón de Tanaka, que después procedió a alzar el pulgar, hizo que el chico de pelo grisáceo palmeara el hombro de Kageyama.

"¿Q-Qué es, Sugawara?"

Ah, así se escucha nervioso, pensó el otro colocador, una pequeña sonrisa forzada en su rostro "Pareces inquieto en este momento, ¿ha pasado algo entre tú y Hinata?"

Y solo al escuchar el temido nombre, el que ha estado ignorando durante un rato, el chico de pelo oscuro salta, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca entreabierta ""Yo, eh. Mm. Si pero no"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Kageyama hizo una pausa, inseguro de lo que decir, pero después de un rato, siguió con un suspiro derrotado "No es algo de lo que pueda hablar libremente, pero vamos a decir simplemente que me ha estado molestando durante un tiempo"

Sugawara sonrió. (En el fondo, Nishinoya y Tanaka chocaron los cinco, dejando a Kageyama estupefacto y sin idea de qué era tan especial en esa ocasión). Respirando hondo, el colocador de cabellos grises pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello del otro chico, riendo suavemente "Kageyama, creo que podemos ayudarte con tu problema. Algunas veces, tus compañeros de equipo pueden ayudarte incluso cuando se trata de asuntos de fuera de la cancha"

"Ehh…" Kageyama volvió a tartamudear, una expresión aturdida apareciendo en su rostro "No entiendo…muy bien lo que quieras decir. Realmente no necesito ayuda con nada"

"¡Está bien pedir ayuda! ¡Te cubrimos las espaldas!" Sugawara le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, todo el tiempo palmeando suavemente la espalda del más alto "Escucha, cuando volvamos a la sala del club, quiero que te esperes y hables un poco conmigo, ¿está bien?"

Claramente confundido, Kageyama miró al otro colocador sin decir una palabra. Normalmente, se encontraba bastante ocupado después de las actividades del club; cada vez que era hora de volver a casa, siempre competía con Hina–

Se detuvo antes de que pudiese continuar, un rubor apareciendo por sus mejillas. Hablando del diablo, el de pelo naranja se metió entre medias de los dos colocadores en ese momento y alzó la mirada hacia ellos con ojos brillantes "¿Qué pasa con esas miradas tan serias en vuestras caras? Das verdadero miedo, Kageyama"

"Cállate…" se las arregló para decir, aunque la tensión y la contención en su voz eran demasiado obvias para no darse cuenta, careciendo de la intensidad habitual en su voz cada vez que respondía al más bajo.

Dicho chico parecía ignorar por completo la incomodidad en la voz de Kageyama, mostrando esa maldita nota azul frente a todos otra vez, como si acabar de ganar la lotería y estuviera decidido a regodearse hasta la muerte "Así que, durante las clases, escribí una lista de posibles sospechosos para esta carta y estaba esperando que me ayudases, Kageyama"

"Deberías preocuparte por concentrarte en las clases, idiota…"

"¡Lo dices tú!" indignado, Hinata, con el ceño fruncido, pateó el suelo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho "Si me ayudas, te conseguiré esa nueva leche con sabor a plátano de las máquinas expendedoras"

Sugawara cerró sus ojos, su voz mezclada con un tono de incredulidad "No puedes creer que–"

"Que sean dos y tenemos un trato"

"Dicho y hecho"

Y con eso, los dos estrecharon la mano fervientemente y marcharon hacia la salida.

"Espera, yo–" pero el resonar de las puertas del gimnasio al cerrarse ahogó todo lo que el pobre chico de pelo gris tenía que decir. Se sentó, derrotado, sintiendo dos palmadas extrañamente sincronizadas en la espalda. Tanaka y Nishinoya se sentaron a cada lado de él, con la desilusión escrita en sus tristes rostros.

"Lo siento, Suga, pero nuestra principal fuerza de ataque es demasiado débil" dijo Nishinoya, inexpresivo. Sugawara sintió como si una flecha de duras palabras simplemente se clavase justo en su pecho con ese comentario.

"Si, a este paso, no llegaremos a ninguna parte con estos dos" dijo Tanaka pensativamente (por una vez). Ahí. Otra puñalada en el pecho.

Sugawara se frotó cuidadosamente el pecho, bajando la mirada al suelo, avergonzado "Nunca antes he tenido una relación sentimental, así que siento que no puedo simpatizar en nada con ellos. Quiero decir, vosotros dos sois los expertos en el amor, ¿cierto? ¿No deberían saber que hacer con ellos?"

"Ah" llegó la voz excesivamente dramática y femenina de Tanaka, con lágrimas falsas formándose en los bordes de sus ojos "Nuestro amor es única y exclusivamente para gente como Shimizu. Desafortunadamente, Kageyama no se parece en nada a nuestra hermosa manager, así que no podemos ayudar"

"Sí, no es para nada como Kiyoko" Nishinoya dejó salir una carcajada, golpeando su rodilla con diversión "Hey, quizás si Kageyama fuese más como nuestra manager, podría capturar fácilmente el corazón de Shouyou"

Los otros dos miraron al bajito como si fuese algún tipo de asesino psicótico. Entonces, la idea de que Kageyama luciera y actuara como su amada manager se estancó en todas sus mentes al mismo tiempo, y en una terrible sinfonía, se rieron a carcajadas entre ellos; y luego, la idea se hundió más profundamente en sus mentes, entrando en una parte de sus cerebros que no conocía la vergüenza, y de repente sus risas simultáneas se detuvieron abruptamente, y se miraron a sabiendas, asintiendo con la cabeza vigorosamente, como si acabasen de pensar lo mismo y lo se lo enviasen entre ellos telepáticamente.

 _Esto puede ser simplemente lo suficiente loco como para funcionar._


	3. Capitulo 3

Autor Original: torikasa

ID: 1456373

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"…Haruno, Kanzaki, Gou, Yachi, Satsuki… ¿Reconoces alguno de estos nombres?"

Kageyama hizo un distraído gesto con la mano "Para nada"

"¡Qu-Qué! ¡Eres tan imposible! ¡¿Conoces siquiera a alguna chica?"

"¿Qué tipo de estúpida pregunta es esa, idiota? Naturalmente que sí. Todos lo hacen, estúpido"

"Tu madre no cuenta. ¡O! O tu abuela, ¡o cualquiera que tenga relación contigo!"

"…Shimizu"

Con eso, el pelinegro bebió simultáneamente de sus dos cartones de leche con sabor a plátano, las pajitas colgando cada una de un lado de su boca. Hinata rápidamente robó una de estas y dio un fuerte sorbo, lo que provocó que Kageyama le lanzara una dura mirada.

"Eso todavía no cuenta, maldito" se quejó, dejándose caer sobre el pupitre, con su estómago delgado recostado sobre la brillante superficie de madera. Con un bufido frustrado, Hinata juguetonamente golpeó el costado del brazo del más alto, solo para encontrarse con una gran mano que cubría su cabeza de pelo naranja. Dejó escapar unos sonidos estrangulados, un sonido que era el producto de la combinación de una risa y decirle a Kageyama que pare ya, porque realmente se quedaría calvo en ese momento. Después de calmarse, solamente escaparon unas risitas extraviadas de su boca de vez en cuando, Hinata puso entonces una expresión seria y cogió la lista de nombres de chicas de nuevo, examinándola como un rabioso hombre de negocios "De acuerdo, vale, vamos a trabajar. No hemos hecho ningún progreso aun, pero si trabajamos duro, seremos capaces de terminar de comprobar la lista"

"¡Es tu culpa que no hayamos hecho nada!" gritó Kageyama, su tono de molestia era evidente. El más bajo hizo un gesto impasible con la mano, demasiado concentrado en decir los nombres de las chicas en voz alta y sin preguntarle a nadie en particular si había alguna pequeña posibilidad de que tuvieran sentimientos románticos por él.

Con un suspiro, Kageyama desvió la mirada, mirando por la ventana ahora "No es que esto vaya a hacer nada. Será mejor que le preguntes a cada chica por su letra y la compares con la nota en lugar de preguntarme como si supiese quien–"

"¡Kageyama!" interrumpió Hinata de repente, sus brillantes ojos marrones brillando de emoción "¡Es realmente genial! ¡Eres increíble! ¡Estoy impresionado!"

El colocador pelinegro pareció sorprenderse, porque se echó hacia atrás, con la boca entreabierta e inseguro sobre lo que decir, sus mejillas sonrojadas con un ligero matiz rosado "¿Q-Qué… Tú ¡Tú! ¡Idiota…!"

"Lo haré mañana, ¡así que ayúdame!"

"Ni hablar" Kageyama se quedó inexpresivo, quitándole a Hinata de su mano el cartón de leche robado y bebiendo de él "Ya te ayudé con esto. No necesito perder el tiempo con tu inútil shena–"

"Te invitaré a algo de curry de cerdo mañana"

"… No quiero curry de cerdo en un tiempo"

"¿Eh, de verdad?" los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par en completa y total conmoción, pero se recompuso y entornó los ojos "¿Qué tal… una piza de mayo jaga?"

Ante eso, los ojos azul medianoche de Kageyama brillaron emocionados "Agrega un ramune de naranja a eso y es un trato"

"Vas a hacer que me quede pobre, idiota" se quejó Hinata "Pero vale, lo que sea. Trato. ¡Pero también me quedo con algunas porciones de la pizza!"

"Por supuesto" dijo el pelinegro, casi sonando ofendido "¿No estuvimos de acuerdo en que siempre dividíamos un mayo jaga entre los dos?"

"¿Eh? Oh… ¡Oh, sí! Porque esa vez… ¡Si, lo recuerdo!" el saltarín chico de pelo naranja sonrió ampliamente, recordando con cariño su primer recuerdo de pizza con el colocador. Entonces metió su lista de sospechosas en su mochila y tiró de la chaqueta de Kageyama "Volvamos a la sala del club. Necesito darte algo"

El colocador estaba sorprendentemente distraído, y sus ojos se enfocaban únicamente en los persistentes dedos de Hinata agarrando su chaqueta. En un parpadeo, salió de su ensoñación y miró al chico de cabello naranja, que le sonreía como hacía siempre.

Entonces Kageyama empezó a recorrer con sus ojos todos los sitios menos Hinata, metiéndose las manos en los pantalones y bolsillos de su chaqueta "De acuerdo, vamos"

De vuelta en la sala del club de voleibol masculino, Nishinoya y Tanaka se movían frenéticamente, gritando sobre algo relacionado con el "plan más loco de la historia". Sugawara, aunque no tan ruidoso como los problemáticos de segundo año, estaba asintiendo con la cabeza por lo que estaban diciendo. Shimizu, la cual parecía realmente preocupada por algo, estaba inquieta sentada en su sitio, su cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallar por pensar y preocuparse demasiado.

Nerviosamente, Asahi habló "Eh, ¿cuál es exactamente vuestro plan…?"

"Me alegra que preguntes, Asahi" dijo Nishinoya, sonriendo de oreja a oreja "Verás, Ryuu, Suga y yo hemos planeando el plan más ingenioso–"

"–dijiste plan dos veces–"

"–que será de ayuda para que Shouyou se dé cuenta de lo asombroso que es nuestro querido colocador. Y… ¡Y Ryuu! ¡No me interrumpas a mitad de algo! ¡Idiota!"

Tanaka soltó una carcajada, lanzando miradas a todos lados de la habitación "Como ves, cada vez que vemos a nuestra manager, tenemos esa sensación de felicidad en el estómago, ¿cierto?"

Asahi palideció, rascándose nerviosamente la cara "Uh… bueno…"

"¡Claro! Así que alguien que es como ella seguramente hará que cualquier hombre se enamore de ella, ¡o en este caso, de Kageyama!"

"Si" dijo de repente Sugawara, siguiendo con los asentimientos de cabeza y sorprendentemente sin tensar su cuello "Verás, estamos planeando hacer que Shimizu hable con Kageyama y le dé consejo de cómo comportarse frente a la persona que le gusta. ¡Ese alguien, por supuesto, es Hinata! Shimizu le muestra cómo funciona, luego Kageyama lo demuestra frente a Hinata, ¡y vivieron felices para siempre!"

"De alguna manera, eso no suena tan loco como pensé que saldría siendo ustedes" murmuró en voz baja Asahi.

El colocador de pelo ceniza lo miró extrañado "Viniendo de ti no es muy tranquilizador"

"A-Ah, ¡estoy seguro de que funcionará!" dijo el moreno, agitando sus manos frente al rostro, de manera defensiva "Estoy, bueno, no del todo seguro de qué pensará Kageyama de esto, pero si está de acuerdo, entonces será capaz de aprender todo lo que Shimizu le enseñe rápidamente. Aprende rápido de manera natural. Un genio, incluso"

"¿Qué pensabas que estábamos planeando hacer?" preguntó Nishinoya curiosamente, cambiando por completo la conversación.

Asahi se rio con nerviosismo "Ah, algo romántico como… hacerle hablar francés mientras está en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, escuchando música de violín… o mandándolos a un hotel a la playa…"

"¡N-No somos tan ricos! ¡Como esos tipos de ciudad!" gritó Tanaka, su voz peligrosamente baja y aterradora.

Los grandes ojos de Nishinoya se abrieron de par en par y miraron a Asahi como si fuese la cosa más estúpida de la historia de las cosas estúpidas "¿No suena eso más como lo que harían cuando ya estén juntos?"

"¿O para la luna miel?" siguió Suga, mirando al as que parecía encogerse como un ratón atrapado en una esquina, con un gato cerniéndose sobre él "Sabía que eras un romántico imaginativo, pero vamos…"

Antes de que Asahi pudiese replicar y defender sus ideales románticos, la puerta se abrió y entró el extraño dúo, viéndose tan energético como siempre. Hinata ya estaba saludando a todos, y luego cogió una camiseta blanca que estaba arrugada en el suelo.

"¡Toma, Kageyama! Gracias por dejármela" dijo Hinata mientras sonreír ampliamente, como de costumbre.

El chico de ojos azules miró la tela blanca en la mano del otro chico, mirándola como si fuese una especie de abominación "¿No te lo presté hace un mes?"

Apenado, Hinata soltó una risita y puso la camisa blanca en los involuntarios brazos de Kageyama. Su rostro palideció por el olor a sudado que emanaba de la ropa y de repente sintió nauseas "Yo… ¡Ya no quiero esto, idiota!"

"Lo siento, la cosa es que no sé lavar la ropa bien. Pero, de todos modos, ¡me tengo que ir ahora! Mi madre va a hacer mi comida favorita esta noche. ¡Os veo, chicos!" una vez más, la puerta se abrió, y la pequeña figura de Hinata salió alegremente de la sala del club, dejando a un estupefacto Kageyama y listo para perseguirlo por ser tan irresponsable con las cosas prestadas.

Una cálida mano en su hombro, sin embargo, lo detuvo en seco.

El pelinegro giró el cuello y de repente estaba mirando directamente los relajantes ojos marrones de Sugawara. Su furia con Hinata se disipó en un suspiro "Es un puñado de…"

El otro colocador le dio una sonrisa serena, las que siempre daba a la gente cuando estaban estresados y palmeó suavemente a su compañero colocador en la espalda "Bueno, ese es Hinata. En realidad, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que te reunieses conmigo aquí?"

Kageyama intentó recordar cuándo sucedió eso, alzando la mirada al techo en profunda reflexión "Uh…"

"Bueno, no importa si lo recuerdas o no. De cualquier manera, tenemos un trabajo especial para ti, Kageyama, y solamente para ti. Por favor, ayúdanos"

De repente, todos los demás de la sala del club, incluso Shimizu, la cual por lo general permanecía con expresión seria, miraron al chico de pelo negro con ojos suplicantes. Kageyama se sorprendió por el comportamiento de todos, pero gradualmente se rindió y le dio un gesto de aprobación al chico de pelo gris, encontrándose con los vítores y aplausos de Nishinoya y Tanaka.

Y a pesar de que todos parecían felices, por alguna razón, Kageyama tenía el mal presentimiento de que una serie de desafortunados eventos vendría, pero lo atribuyó a ese curry de cerdo realmente malo que probó hace una semana.

De repente, el estómago gruñó en agonía y dolor, y dejó salir un suspiro.

Un curry verdaderamente malo.

Normalmente, el más bajo se reunía periódicamente con el otro del dúo cada mañana antes de clases para tener una pequeña carrera de calentamiento (eso no contaba, era un reto de ganar-perder) hasta las puertas de la escuela. Sin embargo, no encontró señales del chico en ninguna parte, y cuando finalmente alcanzó las puertas delanteras sin ver o escuchar nada de Kageyama, todo lo que pudo pensar fue el peor escenario posible.

¿Y si fue secuestrado? Pensó Hinata temerosamente, imaginando al chico pelinegro metido en una bolsa; pero porque Kageyama era alto, la bolsa solamente cubriría su torso, y solo de pensar en eso, hacía que el despreocupado chico estallara en risas. De ningún modo Kageyama podría ser secuestrado.

Entonces, ¿por qué no estaba aquí?

Con un suspiro decepcionado, Hinata se obligó a caminar, lo cual a regañadientes cumplió, para empezar a caminar hacia la escuela. Su cabeza estaba gacha mientras pensaba profundamente en todos los posibles escenarios que podrían haber acontecido a Kageyama.

¿Enfermo? Nah, Kageyama era alguien que asustaba a los gérmenes.

¿Se despertó tarde? Quizás, pero Hinata siempre se aseguraba de enviar al menos cinco mensajes matutinos a Kageyama para asegurarse de que no se durmiese como la última vez.

¿Se lo había comido un lobo gigantesco que se parecía extrañamente al Gran Rey? Bueno…

De repente, dos figuras conocidas bajo un árbol captaron su atención. Dejó de andar y miró las dos siluetas, dándose cuenta de que una de ellas era Kageyama. Increíblemente feliz, comenzó a correr hacia el chico pelinegro, pero sus movimientos se detuvieron a medio camino pues su cerebro finalmente registro la otra silueta.

¿Sh… Shimizu?

¿Con Kageyama?

… ¿era esto un sueño?

Sospechoso, empezó Hinata al acercarse a esos dos para enfrentarlos, pero la escena ante él lo detuvo en seco por tercera vez.

Los hermosos brazos de porcelana de la chica estaban rodeando la cintura de Kageyama, su rostro enterrado en su pecho. Por un lado, todos sabían que Shimizu no era exactamente la más afectuosa que existía. Y otra cosa: ¿por qué los brazos de ese chico estaban alrededor de sus hombros, como si estuviese correspondiéndole o algo?

Una sensación de ardor estaba en el pecho de Hinata. Kageyama, ese suertudo…

Shimizu y Kageyama, de repente, se alejaron y se despidieron el uno del otro. El chico de pelo naranja escuchó ligeramente a Shimizu decir algo sobre encontrarse de nuevo en el almuerzo. La sola posibilidad de que Shimizu y Kageyama estuviesen abrazándose más que freía el cerebro de Hinata más que suficiente, pero sabiendo que también almorzando juntos destruía mucho más su cerebro, y se sintió como si se hubiese quemado hasta convertirse en un lo negro, crujiente y oscuro que era ahora.

Todavía estaba aturdido por la incredulidad, su mente repitiendo un no, no, no una y otra vez.

"K-Kageyaa no puede tener novia…" susurró Hinata para sí, su voz quebrándose "Si lo hace… entonces… ¡entonces quien va a ayudarme terminar el pastel de maya jaga!"


End file.
